Stolen
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: When I first met China, I hated him. After all, he did hit with a frying pan and made me pass out. But after awhile, I realized that I kind of enjoyed his company, despite the fact that I wasn't allowed to leave it. Rated T for curses and such. I'll try to make as many cliffhangers as possible.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Thank you for looking at my story! :3 I love it when people look at my stories. I'm sorry if this doesn't update alot, I'll try to update though. I'd love it if you write a review. This is just the introduction, to see what people think of the story. The other chapters will be longer.**

* * *

I walked through the park, feeling slightly isolated at how empty it was. Where was all of the people that usually filled up the place? Was it closed and I had, by some miracle, found the only unlocked way in? I was about to leave when I heard some voices near me, in the small dip inside the willow trees. Curious, I crept over to where the willow trees were, and listened in on the voices.

"...McDonald's is too!" Someone yelled. He sounded like a young adult, or maybe in his late teens.

"No it's not!" Another voice responded. He sounded British, and he sounded as if he was tired of the argument.

"Yes it is!"

"No it-"

"Be quiet! The world confrence is now beginning!" A man with a thick German accent shouted over the blurb of conversation.

A young boy called out "Where is China? We can't start without him!"

It quieted down at the comment, then after a few seconds, the German agreed. "He's right, China is not here. Does anyone know where he is?"

A chorus of "No"s responded. Someone snorted. "He's probably playing with a panda."

Meanwhile, I was trying to keep up and figure the conversation out. Why were they calling each other countries? What did they mean by 'world confrence'? I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see a Chinese man with a ponytail and a frying pan staring at me. Then, I blacked out as he whacked my head with the pan.


	2. Hello Kitty and Over-Breakfast Arguments

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Both of my stories got reviews! *happy dance* I really want to continue this story, so I'll do this chapter first, then do the other if I have time. :D And yes, I did my research on this one. I'm quite proud of my writing, since I looked up Chinese and Japanese characters after I wrote the beginning. :P Anyways, since people seem to be curious about my stories(And frankly, I'm curious, too), I'll continue both of them, if I continue getting reviews. Or if I get bored. Whichever comes first. Also, since the character is based of off me, she might say 'Jesus Christ.' If you get upset, tell me. I'll try and say 'Geez', but I'll probably forget to sometimes. Just point them out. And yes, it does take me forever to decide what to say to someone, even when I'm arguing. Sorry if China's out of character, it's hard to write about him when I haven't even seen the full second series. *laughs***

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying down on a couch I didn't reconize, with Hello Kitty covers. I threw the covers away from me, slightly disgusted, then I took in my surroundings. The house seemed rather average, except for some painting with symbols, which I reconized as... _characters? Yeah, that's what they're called..._ I tried to figure out if they were Chinese or Japanese for a few minutes, then gave up. Were they even different? I was too tired to think about it, but I tried to anyways. _They're just similar... right? No, Japan has some Chinese characters... Or something like that... _I gave up, deciding that I'd look it up later. I tried to stand up, and then tripped, of course. "Geez, I'm so clumsy..." I muttered, then managed to pull myself up after a few seconds of scrambling for a stable surface.

"Hey, are you ok, aru?" I turned, and bit back a scream. It was that Chinese guy again! Sighing slightly, I tried to think of what to say. _Maybe I should insult him... comment on his ey- no! That'd be mean! _I thought for a few more seconds, then realized the man was staring at me like a grew another head. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" I mumbled, blushing and looking away. He stared at me for awhile, then cheerfully said "Would you like to hug one of my Hello Kitties?"

"No! Hello Kitty is stupid." I said, glaring. _Geez, why can't I be nice?_ The man looked sad for a second. "Sorry!" I quickly said, noticing his frying pan. He glanced down as well, then walked past me, suddenly cheerful again. (**AU: I think he's turning into Spain... :P**)

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked, placing down the frying pan on the stove. _Oh thank goodness..._

"Um... I don't know alot about Chinese food... Do you have pancakes?"

He blinked at me for a few seconds, then asked "Are you... part of that nation above America?"

I laughed a bit. "No, I'm not Canadian, I'm American. I've always thought it would be cool to go to Canada though. I have a friend who lives up there." I shrugged a bit, then turned away from him. "I don't really care what you have to eat. I just want to go home. When can I do that?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, then said "Never. You aren't allowed to."

"What!?" I shrieked, jumping up. "I have to go home! I have a job and a dream! You can't just steal me away from my home and keep me locked up here!"

He thought for a seconds for a seconds, staring intently at me. "Yes I can." He said quietly. "I found out that you're a painter, and you can paint here." He gave me a smile that made me slightly comforted.

"How did you find out I'm a painter? It's not like it's an offical job, printed up somewhere in some goverment files." I paused. "Is it? I never really cared." Then I frowned. "But I don't get a lot of money from painting, I mostly write books, on my laptop. It's still in my bag, right?"

The Chinese man nodded, then I thought of something. "Who are you anyways? Why am I here?"

"I'm Yao Wang, and you're here because you intruded on a private meeting between me and my allies... I mean friends."

"Look I'm sorry. I'll give you some money, then I can leave, right?" I pleaded, trying my best to make puppy eyes. I was never really good at them.

"No." Yao responded, still smiling.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because I said so." Yao said again, becoming slightly meanacing.

"You have-" Suddenly, I was interupted by someone knocking on the door.


End file.
